


Bittersweet Smile

by arisajensen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Negan, Past Character Death, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisajensen/pseuds/arisajensen
Summary: Eros, eres un cabronazo. Tú y tus deslices con las flechas han jodido tanto mi vida como la suya.
Relationships: Negan/Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Bittersweet Smile

He decidido sepultar estos sentimientos que tengo por ti.

El instante que mi mirada se detuvo sobre tu figura, comprendí que estaba predestinado a convivir junto a un amor no correspondido. Esta confesión no saldría nunca a la luz. Ésta debía ser silenciada, enterrada en lo más recóndito de mi alma.

Inconscientemente, mi mente reconoció el modo que tus ojos resplandecían ante su presencia, las sonrisas minúsculas que le conferías tras un fructuoso abastecimiento, ese anhelo indescriptible de llevar vuestra cercanía a un nuevo nivel. Reconocí que acarreabas un sufrimiento como el mío: la dolencia de una atracción no recíproca.

Por Rick.

Consecuentemente, la posibilidad de obtener tu afecto se había disipado entre las llamas. El desvanecimiento de aquella probabilidad no surgió al sentenciar a tus amigos. Aquello no fue comprometido el día que mis manos se ensuciaron con la sangre de tu familia.

Esa supuesta oportunidad jamás existió entre nosotros.

No obstante, tras las maniobras violentas que manifesté contra tu familia, contra ti. El padecimiento que _te_ obligué a sobrellevar. A pesar de esas faenas, mi vida no me fue arrebatada. Sé que ni tú, ni la viuda accedisteis, pero Rick me perdonó la vida.

Te confieso que, aquel día, estaba preparado para morir a manos tuyas.

Tras el incidente, los meses transitaron sin nuevas complicaciones. Hasta que un día reparé en tu figura acurrucada sollozando en voz baja. Mi alma se despedazaba al percibirte en ese estado. Una persona tan estoica como tú, derrumbada. Mi corazón anhelaba estrecharte entre mis brazos, pero mi mente sabía que nunca podría acercarme lo suficiente a ti.

La incertidumbre fue sembrada en el interior de mi mente. ¿Pueden estos sentimientos evaporarse sólo deseándolo?

Y te arrodillaste ante mí, dejando la deliberación de morir o vivir bajo mi mandato. Entonces me vislumbré a mí mismo en tu posición, en aquella colina, pereciendo a manos de Rick.

Si nos hubiésemos tropezado en un tiempo distinto, ¿te habrías fijado en mí? ¿Me habría enamorado yo de ti? No conozco, ni conoceré las respuestas a esas preguntas. Pero, Daryl Dixon, tú eres mi sol, mi luna y mis estrellas.


End file.
